She makes me feel like home's not so far away
by CallMeFillionatic
Summary: AU. Un verano, un viaje, dos jóvenes, ella estudiante brillante y él un chico desconocido para todos. Mejor resumen al comienzo del primer capítulo. PD1: El título de ese fic me hace pensar en mi cuadrilla de amigas, así que es un guiño a todas ellas PD2: Le pongo rating T pero no es fijo.
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Un verano, un viaje, dos jóvenes, ella estudiante brillante y él un chico desconocido para todos.**

**Ella tiene 20 años y novio. Se va de voluntaria de Nueva York a California a un centro para niños con necesidades educativas especiales. Primera noche, primer problema con un niño que se burla de él joven al que le han asignado para ayudarlo. Kate se sorprende al encontrarse a un chico de su misma edad pero ciego en un sitio como ese, pero la función de Rick es demostrarles a todos que las personas con algún tipo de necesidad diferente, también puede triunfar y llegar a ser alguien en la vida**

**Denle una oportunidad.**

* * *

_**SHE MAKES ME FEEL LIKE HOME'S NOT SO FAR AWAY**_

Kate se despidió de sus padres tan pronto como Tom tocó a la puerta de su casa, no en balde hoy empezaba su verano en California. Ella era de Nueva York, así que en cierta manera era dejar un poco el nido familiar en el que tanto tiempo Johanna había querido tenerla resguardada. La expectativa la comía por dentro y lo cierto es que agradecía el que Tom la acompañase, pero estaba sacándose el título como animador así que solo podrían pasar juntos el fin de semana antes de que se viese obligado a volver a Nueva York.

Colocaron la maleta de mano en el maletero del descapotable azul para despedirse después de los Beckett.

-Estaré bien mamá, te llamaré cuando lleguemos – se despidió la joven de una emocionada Johanna que intentaba controlar las lágrimas

-Papá... – dijo mientras esta vez era el Sr. Beckett el que abrazaba a su hija

-Cuídate y llama de vez en cuando a casa.

-Lo haré.

-Señora Beckett – se despidió Tom – me encargaré de cuidarla y de que tenga un buen viaje

Johanna le miró frunciendo el ceño. Era cierto que Kate tenía una edad y que Tom era un buen chico, pero ella era su madre y para ella Kate siempre sería su niña.

-¿Has visto como me ha mirado? – le pregunto el joven a su novia una vez que hubo arrancado y se alejaban camino del aeropuerto

-Oh vamos, conoces a mi madre – sonrió Kate – para ella siempre seré su niña

Tom sonrió de lado echándole una mirada de arriba abajo.

-Mmmm, ¿con qué su niña no?

Ambos jóvenes rieron al mismo tiempo mientras Kate encendía la radio, fue a subir el volumen cuando notó como Tom le agarraba la mano llevándosela a sus labios.

-Eh, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? –preguntó la joven fingiendo un mohín de enfado – me gusta esta canción.

Tom la miró divertido – a mí me gusta más la chica que me mira en estos momentos, aunque le he visto mejores poses.

Kate rodo los ojos. Era cierto que llevaban como una semana sin verse, pero la efusividad y la idolatría con las que algunas veces se sentía tratada, la abrumaba.

Vio como Tom hacía rodar el botón del volumen consiguiendo que el sonido fue amplificándose mientras la suave brisa veraniega les hacía el trayecto más llevadero y sin verlo venir noto los labios del joven posándose sobre los suyos. Y devolviéndole el beso susurró en ellos – no, si al final conseguirás que te multen.

Tom rio divertido y continuaron el camino hasta el aeropuerto entre arrumacos y anécdotas que les había ido sucediendo al uno y otro a lo largo de esta semana.

-Ya he llamado a mi padre y vendrá a por el coche enseguida. ¿Estas segura de que no has olvidado nada? – pregunto Demming por undécima vez a su novia en la sala de embarque.

Kate la miró con pose de desesperación

-Debería haberte olvidado a ti – contestó reprimiendo una carcajada

-Ja ja ja – respondió éste agarrándola por la cintura – que chiste tiene ella

Esta rio y se desprendió de ese abrazo cuando vio como el resto de los pasajeros que esperaban con ellos empezaban a embarcar.

Una vez subidos en el avión, desconecto los datos del iPhone mientras tomaba asiento pidiéndose ventanilla. Se abrochó el cinturón mientras la voz de una de las azafatas los saludaba y les daba las instrucciones de seguridad, en el momento del despegue.

Apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento mientras giraba la mirada para enfocarla en la de Tom.

-Hey – susurró irradiando entusiasmo - ¿qué tal vas?

-Veo que no tan bien como tú – contestó el joven divertido

-Sabes que todavía no me creo que me hayan dejado hacer un viaje de este tipo.

-Bueno, tal vez hayan ayudado las dos matrículas de honor que les has sacado.

Kate meneo la cabeza divertida – así me haces sentir una empollona, cosa que no me considero.

-Oh no, ahí llevas razón, eres muchas cosas – dijo remarcando ese muchas con un guiño de ojos – menos una empollona. Me ha tocado el lote completo contigo.

Kate lo ignoró como cada vez que empezaba con esas. Muchas veces había salido con su cuadrilla y conocía a los amigos de Tom. Para ellos ella era una tía que estaba buena y con la que no les importaría acostarse. Y en el fondo los entendía no dejaban de ser tíos de 20 a 24 años. Pero a veces echaba en falta encontrar a un tío con el que poder hablar cara a cara sin que la mirada de este acabase en su cuerpo.

-Eh, voy a ponerme los cascos, ¿quieres escuchar música? – le preguntó sacándola de sus sumideros personales Tom

-Lo cierto es que prefiero echarme una cabezada. Esta noche pasada prácticamente no he dormido organizando los últimos detalles del viaje

-En ese caso, duerme nena, porque está noche te tengo algo preparado.

Esto hizo incorporarse a la joven.

-¡Oh no! Sabes como soy, ahora dímelo

Demming negó con la cabeza

-¿En serio?

-Perdería el toque de misterio.

Esta vez fue Kate la que alzando una ceja meneo la cabeza volviendo a recostarse.

* * *

-Hemos llegado dormilona – la zarandeo suavemente el joven

-Mmmm, ¿qué? – consiguió decir la joven todavía dormida

-Que ya estamos en California y como comprenderás no podemos instalarnos en el avión por muy confortable que te resulte.

Kate se desperezó al escuchar que ya habían aterrizado. California la esperaba. Por fin estaba allí.

* * *

Habían pasado toda la tarde recolocando y preparando el apartamento que sería durante 3 meses el hogar de Kate, el centro al que iba como voluntaria a jornada completa le había ofertado una de las habitaciones para que pudiese instalarse allí. Pero la joven era demasiado independiente y sabía cuándo entraba pero no cuando salía, además el horario de voluntariado la tenía ocupada de 9 a 14 y de 16 a 19. Por lo que contando con su propio apartamento tenía la libertad de poder salir con más comodidad sin miedo a molestar a alguien en el caso de demorarse o llegar entrada la madrugada.

-No me convence el dejarte viviendo aquí sola – comento alzando la voz el joven desde el salón mientras esperaba que Kate se cambiase – no conoces la ciudad. ¿Y si te pierdes?, ¿y si te pasa algo?

La joven salió a los pocos minutos con unos pitillos negros ajustados, acompañados de unos tacones altos y una blusa de raso en color vainilla. Acompañaba al conjunto una cazadora de cuero beige en la que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos la funda del iPhone.

Se había cogido la melena en una coleta alta de la que caían unos tirabuzones marcados y se había aplicado algo de sombra en los ojos.

Demming la miro de arriba abajo apresurándose a abrazarla por la cintura mientras conseguían cerrar la puerta.

-¿Vas a decirme ahora a donde me llevas? – le pregunto la joven cuando vio como éste pedía un taxi?

-Me gustaría, pero no puedo.

-¿Bolsas de comida?

-Eh, te conozco. No digas nada. No quiero que presupongas.

Kate sonrió y sacó el iPhone aprovechando para llamar a casa. Demming aprovecho para mirarla, era el último fin de semana que pasaría con ella hasta dentro de unas cuantas semanas y lo cierto es que eso le generaba cierto miedo que no se atrevía a reconocer ¿y si allí ella conocía a alguien mejor que él?, ¿y si la distancia los separaba?

Volvió a la realidad justo cuando Kate terminaba de despedirse de sus padres.

-¿todo bien? – le preguntó intentando apartar sus miedos y temores por un rato

-Bueno… eso me ha dicho papá, pero he notado a mi madre algo baja de moral. ¿Podrás visitarles a tu vuelta para asegurarles que en verdad estoy bien? – preguntó tímida Kate

-Claro. Lo tenía en mente – sonrió el joven.

-¿El puente de San Francisco?- exclamo sorprendida en ese momento la joven sin poder dejar de mirar a través de la ventanilla del taxi - ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Es mi último regalo antes de que tengamos que separarnos – le explicó Tom mirándola a los ojos al bajar.

-Guau… yo… yo no sé qué decir – respondió está echándose al cuello de su novio.

* * *

-Vamos todavía estamos a tiempo de volver – dejo caer Martha mientras acompañaba a su hijo en el desembarque.

-No pienso dar la vuelta madre, creo que se lo he recalcado una serie de veces desde que planee cómo pasar el verano. Sabes a todo lo que tuve que enfrentarme, insultos, bromas, desprecios, lástima, estereotipos… no quiero que esos niños pasen por lo mismo que me toco pasar a mí. Quiero demostrarles que las personas como nosotros también podemos tener una vida como el resto, que podemos estudiar, ir a la universidad, un buen trabajo…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, creo que mejor me callo – contestó Martha.

En el fondo admiraba la fortaleza de su hijo. Rick había sido objetivo de burlas y desprecios durante años. Lo que más le sorprendía es que incluso en las peores etapas, no había dejado de ser el niño alegre y risueño que acostumbraba a ser.

Sin duda lo de este verano iba a ser uno de los mayores retos para él, apuntarse como voluntario en un centro de verano para niños con necesidades educativas especiales podía levantarlo del todo o hundirlo durante 3 largos meses y es que todos saben cómo puede ser un niños rebelde o que presente signos de violencia con un joven invidente.

Una vez que llegaron al centro, Martha lo ayudó a deshacer la maleta y acondicionar su cuarto antes de partir rumbo a Marsella dónde le esperaba una de sus supuestas actuaciones de teatro con su grupo de amigas.

Richard se despidió de ella. No la culpaba. Nunca había sido esa madre entregada a sus hijos, y lo cierto es que había pasado buena parte de su infancia al cargo de una u otra niñera.

Una vez solo se las apañó para buscar a Margaret en ese enorme edificio, la persona responsable de todos los voluntarios apuntados ese año.

-¿Richard Castle? – lo saludo una voz dulce y melódica

-El mismo – respondió con un tono alegre

-Yo soy Margaret Evans. Estaba a punto de llamarte. Ando recordándoos que mañana tenemos una charla en la sala de conferencias en la que os explicaré el funcionamiento que seguiremos durante estas 11 semanas y las diferentes instalaciones del centro.

Como veo, tú eres el más puntual de todos.

-Debería decir que así es y llevarme el mérito, pero supongo que instalarme en una de las habitaciones del centro es lo que tiene.

Margaret rio divertida - ¿tienes planes?

Rick se sorprendió. En la facultad tenía buenas amigas, pero pocas chicas le hacían esa pregunta y mucho menos lo incluían en sus planes.

Bueno, seguramente sólo estaría intentando ser amable con él.

-La verdad es que ya me ha costado localizarla. Así que supongo que me vendría bien alguien que se conozca este sitio.

-Tutéame – escucho decir a la joven – apenas nos separa años. ¿Te apetece salir a pasear por el patio interior? Podemos empezar por allí…

-Me parece perfecto – contesto el joven ávido de historias que poder contar a su vuelta a su cuadrilla de amigos.

-En ese caso déjame que le mande un mensaje a la última de las voluntarias sobre la charla que tendremos mañana y salimos… Katherine Beckett, Katherine Beckett –escuchó decir a la mujer acompañado de un ruido de papeles – aquí está el número.

Y entonces se paró a pensar en ello, ¿cómo serían sus compañeros?...

**Si os ha gustado, os ha sorprendido o os ha parecido una locura de fic dejarme una review :)**

**Gracias por leer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leeros el anterior y gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejar una review. Espero que os guste, puede decirse que he cogido este fic con ganas.**

**PD: iré actualizando todos ahora que ya queda menos para pillar el merecido verano. GRACIAS POR LEER todas mis locas ideas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

-¿Estás listo? – le sorprendió la voz de Margaret por la espalda.

-Claro – respondió el joven cogiendo su bastón blanco casi al momento.

La joven le miró. Siempre había admirado la fortaleza que presentaban las personas con algún tipo de necesidad diferente a las suyas.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió apuntarte al voluntariado? – le preguntó ya una vez en el jardín – Lo pregunto por qué no es frecuente que a los jóvenes os apetezca pasar el verano en un sitio como éste. Estáis demasiado ocupados con los amigos o vuestras parejas…

-Soy de los que piensa que… nosotros… deberíamos estar integrados en la sociedad, no aislados en instituciones especiales. Normalmente sé que ese es el calificativo que utiliza la sociedad con nosotros, que somos especiales, pero poniéndome como ejemplo, creo que no soy más especial de lo especial que pueda ser cualquier otra persona.

Margaret tragó saliva incómoda. No había querido que la conversación acabase por ese recodo. Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder – Estoy segura de que vas a ser una fuente de inspiración y modelo para muchos de los más pequeños.

Richard sonrió al escucharla. Fue a contestar, pero se lo repensó mejor y guardo silencio.

-No puedo ver este sitio, pero puedo sentir la tranquilidad que evoca, el sonido de los pájaros y el olor de las rosas.

Margaret sonrió sorprendida - Eh, ¿y cómo sabes que son rosas y no tulipanes, por ejemplo?

-Digamos que soy un chico muy observador – contestó entre sonrisas Rick.

-Eso está por verlo – dijo la joven ahora ya bromeando al ver que el joven tenía la suficiente autoestima como para bromear a pesar de su problema.

Lo cierto es que no hacía otra cosa que descolocarla. Estaba claro que aunque llevaba ya tres o cuatro años trabajando con personas con algún tipo de necesidad, nunca había conocido a alguien como ese joven.

-Si eres tan observador, podrás hacerme un perfil de qué tipo de chica te parezco, ¿no?

-Mmmm, no sabía yo que esto era una primera cita. De habérmelo dicho, hubiese preparado la pajarita y el esmoquin.

Margaret rio divertida sin poder evitarlo – ¡Menudo estas hecho!

-Apenas he abierto la boca – respondió Rick dibujando una media sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, ¿sería demasiada indiscreción si te preguntase por tus hobbies?

-Vaya por dios, acabas de hacerlo.

Margaret meneo la cabeza aguantándose la risa

-Pues veras lo cierto es que me gusta pintar, me sirve como evasión especialmente en la recta final de cada curso cuando llegan los exámenes y no puedo quedar con los amigos. Pero digamos que lo que más me gusta es coger mi portátil y dejarle desahogarse a mi cabeza.

-Oh no – se escuchó decir en ese momento decir a Margaret -¿porno?

Esta vez fue Castle el que no pudo aguantar la risotada.

-Eh, no vas mal encaminada. Ese es el tercero de mis pasatiempos favoritos, pero le gana la escritura.

-¿Escribes?

-Así es. Claro que nada merecedor de ser leído

-No te creo

-No, de verdad. Son historias inconclusas e inconexas unas con las otras que nunca llegaran a ver la luz.

En ese momento una ráfaga de aire, les recordó a ambos que estaba anocheciendo y que tal vez deberían volver dentro.

-¿Cenas en el comedor? – le pregunto Margaret a Rick

-¿Ves muchos sitios más donde poder hacerlo? – respondió divertido el joven.

* * *

Kate se levantó antes que Tom. Lo encontró abrazándola por la cintura. Lo último que recordaba de esa noche era el puente de San Francisco, una cena para dos y demasiado alcohol, la cabeza le estallaba. Intentó levantarse procurando no levantarlo a él y se enfrascó en la ardua tarea de buscar su ropa interior. Era cierto que en aquel momento ese apartamento era suyo, pero no era partidaria de ir desnuda por él, aunque si lo hiciese en casa de Tom.

Una vez que consiguió colocarse las bragas, buscó su camisola ancha y cogió el iPhone.

"_¿5 mensajes? Mierda"_

Cuando estaba abriendo el último recibió una llamada de un número desconocido y contestando rápidamente para no despertar a Tom, salió de la habitación entornando la puerta.

-¿Buenos días?

-…

-¿Cómo?, ¿hoy?, ¿pero no se empezaba mañana?

-….

-Claro, lo entiendo

-….

-¿en 30 minutos?

-…

-no, no. Me viene perfecto, allí estaré. Muchas gracias.

-…

-Sí, sí. Adiós.

_La charla el día anterior al inicio del curso como voluntaria. ¿Cómo había podido pasársele?_ Fue directa al baño dónde ducharse le llevo apenas 10 minutos, antes de salir con la melena goteandole por el pasillo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Demming acababa de desperezarse.

-Hey preciosa – la saludó con una sonrisa en la cara mientras ésta se colocaba el pantalón.

-Hey. ¿Sabes que voy a matarte?

-Vaya, es un gusto tener una novia tan cariñosa de par de mañana.

Kate le miró alzando una ceja intentando no sonreír mientras buscaba una camiseta veraniega en el armario. Cosa que le resultó difícil al ver las caras que ponía Tom.

-Me han llamado del centro. Tenemos una charla.

-¿Bromeas?

-Eso me gustaría poder decir. La juerga que me hiciste correr anoche me está pasando factura. Creo que la cabeza va a estallarme.

-A mí lo que me estalló ayer fue otra cosa – murmuró divertido el joven incorporándose para coger a Kate por la barbilla y besarla lentamente

La joven fue más rápida y le lanzó un cojín en la cara saliendo de la habitación – nos vemos a las 3pm

-¿Qué?, Eh ¿qué voy a hacer yo sólo toda la mañana?.

-Sorpréndeme – escuchó decir antes de que se cerrase la puerta

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama, colocándose ambas manos en la nuca. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de ella, lo entregada y al mismo tiempo independiente que era.

* * *

-Perdone

Una mujer con muy malas pulgas le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo como escudriñándola, antes de volver a la conversación telefónica en la que parecía estar hallándose.

-¿Disculpe? – probó de nuevo la joven

La mujer resopló molesta de que esa joven volviese a interrumpirle

-Y bien, ¿qué quieres? – le preguntó colocándose en el mostrador

-Venía por la charla que tenemos aquí los voluntarios para el curso de verano.

-Llegas tarde – le increpó de malas maneras

-Sí. He tenido un problema para aparcar la moto – se disculpó azorada Kate

-¿Y a mí que me estas contando?, ¿me ves como el paño de lágrimas en el que desahogarte acaso?

-Si podría decirme la sala… no me conozco el sitio..

-Ya me imagino. Venís a pasar el verano aquí argumentando que queréis ayudar y os vais al final del verano sin hacer nada productivo. Sigue recto el pasillo, sube a la segunda planta, pasillo de la izquierda y luego a mano derecha.

-Gracias – se despidió la joven sólo por mantener la educación el primer día.

Tras tener que volver a preguntar a una mujer encargada de la limpieza, consiguió llegar a la sala cuando se disponían a empezar a explicar la asignación de los grupos y la franja de edad.

Se sentó en las últimas filas, al lado de una chica morena y de pelo castaño.

-Buenos días

-Hey – le respondió la chica

-¿Me he perdido mucho? El tráfico en este sitio es increíble.

-¡Con menuda has ido a juntarte! Para cuando he llegado ya se habían presentado y estaban hablando de las instalaciones

Kate sonrió. Al menos sus compañeros parecían majos.

-Y con Katherine Beckett se cierra el grupo 3. Suban al escenario para que podáis veros las caras unos a otros – escuchó decir en ese momento.

Se levantó siguiendo las indicaciones.

5 chicas y 2 chicos parecían ser sus compañeros de grupo. Al bajar se sentaron juntos y empezaron a presentarse. Una vez hecho esto, Kate pregunto a Dylan sobre las indicaciones que les habían ido dando.

-Nos toca la franja 3-4 años, y estamos divididos en dos clases. Tenemos que ayudar en desayunos, clases, excursiones, comidas y siestas de los niños

Ésta asintió reteniendo todo lo que iba contándole.

-Somos unos cuantos, ¿no?

-Cerca de 80-90 personas. ¿Eres de aquí? – le preguntó el joven

-Digamos que de la otra punta del país

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Nueva York

-Wow, lejos. Pero lo siento Charlotte te supera. De Francia.

Kate la miró con la boca abierta.

-Siempre he querido cruzar el charco

Charlotte la miró divertida – lo mismo me pasaba a mí. Padres…

-¡Qué vas a contarme! – sonrió Kate.

Al final tras la charla vinieron las respectivas comidas por grupos, que Kate no pudo evadir a pesar de intentarlo por todos los medios.

-En serio tengo que irme – intentó una vez más – mi novio me ha traído y se va mañana.

-Tráetelo – le propuso Mary – así nos lo presentas

-Uff, digamos que es bastante más cerrado que yo.

Dylan sonrió sin quitarle ojo, como llevaba haciendo desde que la había conocido.

-Venga, ¿vas a hacernos el feo a la que va a ser durante 3 meses tu nueva cuadrilla?

-¿Por qué intentáis liarme? – dijo la joven frunciendo el ceño divertida.

-Vamos eso es un sí. Además conozco un sitio por aquí donde se come de lujo

* * *

-¡Yo no me voy a comer hasta que no nos cambien a otra edad! – se volvió a quejar Erika rebotada con la repartición - ¿niños de 8-9 años? ¡Esos son los peores!

Richard se acercó a ella - ¡vamos! ¿No te gustan los niños?

-Ese es el problema que me gustan los niños pequeños, no estos que van a su ritmo, ni siquiera te escuchan y se ríen de ti

Rick calló sin saber que decirle. Alice le cogió el relevo.

-Vamos. Hemos venido aquí a aprender, ¿qué más da las edades? Si tú piensas que se reirán de ti, lo harán.

Erika a regañadientes salió con ellos mientras hablaban de algún sitio en el que poder ir a comer todos juntos para conocerse un poco mejor. Al fin y al cabo, iban a convivir juntos por unas cuantas semanas…

* * *

Richard se levantó temprano a la mañana siguiente, así que decidió prepararse e ir mentalizándose de que hoy arrancaba. Todos los voluntarios estarían esa mañana a lo largo de los dos comedores con su grupo de niños. A él le habían asignado una de las clases de 9 años. Por lo que había escuchado junto a Alice, se enfrentaban a problemas como la sordera, la mudez o mutismo selectivo, la pasividad, algún caso de autismo, otros de hiperactividad, niños con comportamientos realmente agresivos y una niña con Síndrome de Angelman.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación. Apenas había dado un par de pasos, cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda.

-Buenos días – le saludaron

Por el tono de voz aseguraría de que se trataba de una chica y que le había sorprendido encontrar a alguien como él en un sitio como ese.

-Buenos días – respondió risueño

-¿Comedor de los enanos o de los mayores? – le pregunto la misma voz

-Creo que de los mayores.

-Vaya… yo voy al de los enanos. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rick. Richard – contestó haciendo un esfuerzo por imaginar cómo sería la cara de la chica con ese tono de voz tan cautivador.

-Yo soy Kate, encantada

Rick sonrió. Kate, seguramente de ¿Katherine? Siempre le había gustado el nombre.

-Creo que hemos llegado con mucho tiempo, ¿te apetece tomarnos cierta licencia para conocer este sitio? Lo cierto es que llegué tarde a la reunión de ayer y aunque mis compañeros me han puesto al corriente, me gustaría más ir comprobando por mí misma de que recursos e instalaciones contamos para utilizar con los niños.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

Esta vez fue Kate la que sonrió - ¿eres de aquí?

-La verdad es que no. Vengo de Nueva York, ¿tú?

-¡Venga ya! ¿De Nueva York? ¡Wow dos neoyorquinos en el mismo sitio!

Rick sonrió – supongo que lo bueno, al contrario de lo que dicen muchos, no abunda. ¿De qué zona eres?

-Manhattan, ¿y tú?

-Soy de allá. Aunque ahora esté en Brooklyn. Digamos que el trabajo de mi madre nos tiene constantemente de un lado para otro.

-¡Wow!

-¿Katherine? – se escuchó decir a unos pasos de distancia

-Hey Roger – saludó Kate girándola cabeza un momento– voy – y tras esto se despidió de Rick -Eh, nos queda mucho de qué hablar y mucho por contarnos. ¿Te apetece quedar después del voluntariado para ir a dar una vuelta?

Rick sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba en ese momento. ¿E..esta tarde? – preguntó de manera estúpida, sólo para cerciorarse de que no eran imaginaciones suyas y esa joven quería quedar con él.

-Si no tienes planes claro – contestó Kate

-¿A las 7.15pm en la puerta que da al jardín?

-Allí estaré.


End file.
